


Ask Me

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ask Me

What Alya liked most about staying the night in Nino's apartment was the presence of sounds at bedtime.

Yes, it was a strange thought. She was aware of it, but she was also capable of justifying herself. From the first floor, everything was in the most absolute silence. She was able to hear her own thoughts at bedtime, even hearing Ella's & Etta's soft footsteps when they woke up in the early morning, wanting to go to eat something.

The silence seemed to envelop something, trying to hide something that was happening behind the darkened corners of the building. Alya did not trust the silence, the silence was annoying.

  
But Nino and his parent's apartment, had absolutely all the sounds. There were the hum of the electric generator, the slight rattle of the water pipes, the gentle tension of the heating that ran through the building, and the wind that whistled through the glass of a poorly placed window in the door that led to the backyard of the edifice. Not to mention, of course, that his mom always left the TV on when she went to bed. And the two of them, perhaps unconsciously fighting against silence, left the radio on at a very low volume.

Alya loved staying over at Nino's house, even though her dad didn't take much of a good look at him at first. But her father, after finally indulging himself in meeting Nino and discovering there was a nice boy underneath that look and DJ equipment, decided he wasn't going to complain. But, whenever Alya was going to go down towards her friend's house with the intention of staying the night, her father would always say the same phrase: "Be careful."

"of?" she used to wonder, while they were having fun with some stupid horror movie, cooking dinner together so as not to upset Nino's mom, or shaking their heads to the uncontrolled beat of Nino's DJ-ing,

“What should I watch out for? Nino is my best friend, he would never do anything to me. " 

  
They were in their junior year of high school. The next was the last, and then the university. Alya was not yet clear on what she wanted to do, and found herself thinking about it as she slipped her sleeping envelope on top of a thrown blanket. Next to it was another, where Nino would leave his envelope, about which he was insistently searching in a closet.

On the radio, in one of those late night shows, they talked about the terrible accident that took the life of Marinette's sister. It was the twentieth time in the week that they had talked about it.

She let her brain go as she pressed the sleeping envelope with the palms of her hands, with just a couple of scars on the back courtesy of the accident many years ago. She wondered how terrible it would be to have married you to just have a couple of babies and then she stopped, squeezing the fabric of her sleeping envelope under her hands, and her brain decided it was a good time to remember her dad's words then. Take care? Did you fear that your only daughter's subconscious dream would come true?

"I think my father thinks we're sneaking out or something," she exclaimed, recovering from somewhere in her being her classic nonchalant tone of voice. She would probably never think about it again. She didn't know what reaction to expect from Nino but he just let out a laugh, tossing his sleeping envelope, finally located, onto the blanket next to hers.

"Tell him not to worry. That if he were your boyfriend, I wouldn't be ashamed to tell him, ”he replied, dropping like a dead weight on top of the envelope. Alya shook her head, kicked off her shoes, and threw one hard at the light switch, managing to turn it off. They then fell into a slight gloom, since Nino had a small light connected so he could see only at ground level. He swore it was very useful, but it has never been of any use to them "Wow !, Slow down Michael Jordan."

"At least I didn't break any family photos again," she replied sarcastically, leaning back on her sleeping envelope. She put both hands behind her head ... but not before taking a look at Nino. He was looking at her and, when their eyes met, the brunette raised her eyebrows- "What's wrong?" Nino asked.

"Nothing...Kiss me?" Alya said holding the phone in the air, live-streaming.

"Are you crazy? How am I supposed to kiss my girlfriend if she always live-streams me?" he snorted, a grin betraying the offended expression he wanted to adopt, and Alya twisted in on herself with a laugh.

"Are you going to kiss me all the time?"

"As if I could get tired of kissing you!" Alya felt how hard her face burned, but that conversation, luckily for her, was over. Nino yawned long and, after muttering something like "good night" under his breath, he turned around, ready to sleep. Alya stared at him, watching his face slowly sink into the hands of dreams, and the funny smile that folded his lips returned to a slightly more serious expression.

Carefully, she reached out one of her hands toward him. Nino's hair spilled over his pillow. His hair was prettier than hers, how unfair!

She took one of the brown strands between her fingers and rubbed it gently, a small smile invading her lips. Why couldn't she always do that? What stopped her from tangling her fingers in his hair whenever she wanted? A pout came back to her lips at the thought of it.

"I do want to be your girlfriend," Alya admitted in a whisper, then feeling a warm touch on her fingers. Her eyes widened and there it was, Nino without opening his eyes held a pair of his fingers. She gritted her teeth and her stomach lurched, but all she got from him was a soft, tired laugh. It was the first time someone had touched him that way.

"Good, Alya. It's about time you asked me."


End file.
